The investigator plans to develop a combined battery powered light source and magnification device to enhance the effectiveness of speculum examination of the uterine cervix. The device will be composed of off- the-shelf components and meet demanding standards for durability while costing approximately $50. The investigator anticipates that this will be a major aid to cervical examination in developing countries where the battery-powered light source will be of critical importance. In industrialized nations, it is envisioned that through its magnification and low cost, it could be used in routine pelvic examinations, raising their diagnostic powers near that now limited to colposcopic examinations. In this phase I application, prototype devices will be tested first in an anatomic model of the female pelvic organs and then refined in use in a colposcopy clinic. The prototypes will be assessed for ease of use and acceptability to examiners, viewing clarity, acceptability of focal length, and ease of cleaning.